Astro's true love: Episode one
by DemeterAbby
Summary: A new girl arrives in town, and her dad works with Professor Ochanomizu. At the first view, Astro fells in love with this girl, who is a human. It is the first time that happen to him. It's an introduction, so the full action is for later. A love story.


ASTRO'S TRUE LOVE:

Fan story

First Part: New girl in town.

Astro Boy's Characters: Astro, Uran, Cobalt, Professor Ochanomizu, Mama and Papa

My fan character: Elsa, Rebecca, Elsa's parents (Rob Opso and Frieda Opso), Peyton.

I OWN: Elsa, my other fan characters, my story.

I DON'T OWN: Astro, the real Astro Boy series's characters.

"I miss you…"

Since Nikki's disparition, Astro feels alone and depressed. But soon, he'll discover someone that will steal his heart forever: his true love

Ochanomizu: Astro!

Astro: Uh?

Ochanomizu: Don't forget that doctor Opso is coming today. His visit is really important.

Astro: WHAT? He's coming today?

Ochanomizu: You forgot? *roll eyes* Astro, sometimes… Anyway, go in the laboratory, he is coming in ten minutes.

Astro: I'll be ready as always!

Ten minutes later. A big (not much big) men with black hair and a mustache came with a girl with curly brown hair and shiny brown eyes.

Ochanomizu: Hello there, Dr. Opso! I'm glad you came.

Opso: That's my pleasure. We just moved in town, it will be easier to have meetings.

Ochanomizu: Of course!

Opso: Oh, and if you don't mind, I bring my daughter with me, Elsa. She absolutely wanted to come with me.

Ochanomizu: There is no problem, sir!

Elsa: Nice to meet you, Professor Ochanomizu!

Ochanomizu: You are a loving girl. Well! Let's go see Astro!

They go in the laboratory. Astro is making tests and he took a big heavy metal piece.

Elsa: Wow O.O

Ochanomizu: Astro! Come here, please!

Astro: I'm coming.

He goes next to Ochanomizu.

Ochanomizu: Astro, this is Dr. Opso. He'll work with us.

Astro: Hi Dr. Opso!

Opso: Hi, Astro.

While Astro and the men talked, Elsa took a look of a beautiful vase that was in the laboratory. She touched it, but suddenly, the vase fell, and Astro felt it.

Astro: LOOK OUT!

But Astro took the vase at the same time than Elsa. Both took the vase, and then looked at each other. Astro became addicted to her look. What a pretty girl!

Elsa: I am SOO sorry! I… I didn't mean to…

Astro: It's ok…

Elsa put the vase in the right place, while Astro looked at her lovely.

Ochanomizu: Astro… this is Elsa. She is Dr. Opso's daughter.

Elsa looked at Astro too, then blushed and looked down.

Elsa: Nice to meet you, Astro!

Astro: Nice to meet you, beautiful g… Elsa!

He took her hand and watched her.

Opso: Uh…

Ochanomizu: Well uh, let's go making the test!

Astro: UH! Uh… yeah, let's go.

Elsa smiled at him. Everyone went in the test room. Astro did incredible things that made Elsa really surprised. Astro smiled at her and winked. Elsa smiled and winked back, blushing. Tests finished, Dr. Opso looked at Astro.

Opso: Wow! You impress me a lot, Astro! I should say, you are a strong robot!

Astro: Thank you, sir!

He looked at Elsa.

Elsa: Yeah, you were great! I wish I could be like you!

Astro: Really? Well, thanks.

Elsa: No prob.

Ochanomizu: Dr. Opso and I have to make some tests in the laboratory. Astro, how about showing Elsa the place?

Astro: Sure! Come, Elsa.

Elsa: Thanks for offering. This sounds like a beautiful place.

Astro and Elsa are walking in the basement. Astro looked at her and blushed. They went in the next place.

Astro: This is the balcony. It's not really a room, but it's still part of the basement.

Elsa: It's beautiful…

Astro: So… maybe we can spend a little time together to know about each other.

Elsa: Why not? I'm sure we are going to be great friends!

Astro smiled, and then looked down, with a sad look.

Elsa: Astro? Is everything ok? You don't seem to be happy…

Astro: It's because… I miss my friend a lot… well my first love. Her name was Nikki, but she kinda died because she had a bomb inside her and we couldn't save her…

Elsa: Oh… I'm sorry.

Astro: It's ok. That's a long time of this, but my feet were hers.

Elsa: Really? That's great.

A silence came up, then:

Elsa: I lost my first love too.

Astro: Really?

Elsa: We were always together. We loved each other so much. But one day… he died because someone shoots him for no reason. And the worse thing, I saw this. He went to the hospital, I supported him, but he died some times after.

Astro: Oh my god…. I didn't know this. I'm so sorry.

Elsa: It's not your fault. Before his death, he told me to find someone else to love, because he didn't want to see me sad.

Astro: It's touching…

Elsa: But now you are here, maybe we can be friends.

Astro: Of course!

They talked to each other for a long time. Astro felt so good being with Elsa. He was really happy she was with him. Then, he realized that he fell in love with her. "But I can't be in love with her, tough Astro. I never fell in love with a human. And Nikki… am I doing the right thing? Well, Nikki wants me to be happy… and right now, I'm am really happy with Elsa."

They talked again, but suddenly, we heard someone calling Astro.

Ochanomizu: Astro! Elsa! Come down stairs, please.

Astro: … uh, we're coming.

Both came down stairs.

Opso: Well Elsa, my day is over. Let's go home.

Elsa: Will you come back?

Opso: Of course I will. It is my work.

Elsa: So cool!

Astro: Elsa, will you come back?

Elsa: of course I will!

Opso: Except school days!

Elsa: *roll eyes* Except school days. But before or after school, we can see each other!

Astro: We can go to school together. I go to the same school.

Elsa: Really? Cool!

Opso: Elsa…

Elsa: I'm coming!

Ochanomizu: Thank you for coming, Dr. Opso. It was great to work with you.

Opso: I enjoyed working with you too. My wife and my other daughter may come someday.

Ochanomizu: Great.

Astro: Elsa, you have a sister?

Elsa: Yes.

Opso: Well, see you tomorrow.

Ochanomizu: Bye!

Elsa: Bye, Professor Ochanomizu! Bye Astro!

Astro: Bye…

Elsa and Dr. Opso are gone. Ochanomizu looks at Astro, who was fixing the door that Elsa just passed.

Ochanomizu: Do you like Elsa?

Astro: A lot…

Ochanomizu: Hmmm… I think you have a crush on her.

Astro: No I don't!

Astro became red as a tomato.

Ochanomizu: I don't believe you, but I think you must join your family.

Astro joined his family.

Uran: Astro!

Astro: Hi Uran.

Cobalt: Wow, Astro! What's happening to you? You are all red!

Astro: Nothing.

Cobalt: I saw you with this girl. She's pretty.

Astro: Yeah, she is beautif… wait a minute! Did you spy me?

Cobalt: No! Well yes.

Astro: Cobaalt! How could you?

Cobalt: I was watching you and you were talking with her. I just want to see what you are doing!

Astro: -_-'

Uran: Astro has a girlfriend?

Cobalt: Yes!

Astro: NO! She's not my girlfriend…

Cobalt: Would you like to?

Astro: Yes… I mean, I don't know. I don't care.

Cobalt: Well! It's just that Elsa have a boyfriend.

Astro: Really? Who? Tell me right now!

Cobalt: HAAAAAAA! See? I lied to you. You do care of her; you have a crush on her!

Astro: Meehhh… Ok, you won.

Cobalt: What's her name? I didn't hear it.

Astro: Elsa. She's a beauty, a sweetheart. She is so nice, she is…

Cobalt: Ok! I just wanted to know her name.

Uran: But she sounds nice.

Astro: She is.

Cobalt: What about Nikki?

Astro: Oh… this was past. Well, I still like her. But I'm sure she would want me to have someone to love.

Cobalt: I see… well, you have a good taste for girls. Elsa sounds really nice.

Astro: I feel so great when I'm with her. And you now what? Her sister will come on day.. Maybe she'll be your new friend.

Cobalt: I don't want a girlfriend for now.

Astro: I think you'll like her!

Cobalt: You never saw her.

Astro: I'm sure you'll like her.

Cobalt: I'm not sure I'll be interested in humans. By the way, I just found out you're in love in a HUMAN!

Astro: I know… it's kinda weird… I think robots can fell in love with humans, because they have feelings too…

Cobalt: Maybe we should join Mama and Papa.

Astro: Sure.

The evening past. Next day.

Uran: ASTRO! Don't be late for school!

Astro: You don't stop telling me this since I began school. Please stop!

Uran: Go and prepare yourself, instead of being mad at me!

Astro prepares himself. He looks in the window. He saw Elsa waiting for him. She was at the door.

Astro: Yay! Elsa's here.

Ochanomizu: It's the first time you are happy to see a girl.

Astro: Gotta go, bye everybody.

Astro went outside. Elsa went next to him.

Elsa: Hi Astro!

Astro: Hello. You are pretty in the uniform.

Elsa: *blushes* Thank you. You are handsome too.

Astro: *blushes* Thanks.

Elsa: I think I should follow you, because I have no idea where the school is. *laughs*

Astro: Don't worry, I'm there for you. *smiles*

While walking, they talked together. They finally arrived at school.

Astro: This is school.

Elsa: Pretty…more than my other school.

Astro: But because you are a new student, you must go to the principal. He'll decide in which group you are going.

Elsa: Nice. I hope we'll be in the same group!

Astro: I hope too!

Elsa: Well, I think it's there, see ya!

Astro: Uh, Elsa…

Elsa: What?

Astro: This is the staff room.

Elsa: Oh… oops.

Both laughed.

Astro: The principal's room is over there.

Elsa: Thank you!

Bell rings

Astro: Gotta go to class! See ya!

Elsa: See ya Astro.

Elsa goes in the principal's office while Astro goes to class.

Teacher: Hello there students! Open your math book at the page 16.

They made maths, and suddenly, the principal comes in Astro's class. He talked with the teacher, and Astro watched them. The teacher goes at his desk.

Teacher: Students, we are going to welcome our new student who just moved in town.

Astro: *thinks* Please be Elsa, please be Elsa!

Teacher: Please say hello to Elsa.

Elsa enters in the class.

Astro: YAAAAAYYY!

All the students looked at Astro with a strange look. Astro blushed, while Elsa made a little laugh. Elsa smiled; she was happy to be in Astro's class.

Astro: Yay… a new student… hehe.

Teacher: Well Elsa, looks like Astro is happy that you are here!

Elsa: I'm happy of that welcome.

Teacher: Now, go and take a seat next to Peyton.

Astro: *thinks* Shucks! Peyton is completely at the right of the class, and I'm on the left!

Elsa smiled and went next to Peyton. Peyton was a blonde girl with blue eyes.

Peyton: Hi! I'm Peyton, nice to meet you, Elsa.

Elsa: Nice to meet you too!

Astro: *thinks* At least, she is not sitting next to a boy.

Teacher: Alright, let's continue. And by the way, Elsa, welcome to school. I'm sure you'll like your new school.

Elsa: I'm pretty sure too!

While the teacher explained, Astro looked at Elsa all class. Elsa looked at him too. Suddenly, the teacher noticed that Astro wasn't listening.

Teacher: Astro? Are you listening to me?

Astro didn't answer.

Teacher: Astro? ASTRO!

Astro: WHAT WHAT WHAT?

All class laughed.

Teacher: What were you looking?

Astro: Nothing, sir.

Teacher: You better listen to me!

Bell rings. Lunch time.

Teacher: Alright class, remember to do your homework.

Everyone left the class. Astro waited Elsa, who arrived and went next to Astro.

Elsa: Sometimes you make me laugh.

Astro: That's a good thing!

Elsa: Of course it is!

Astro: And… do you like Peyton?

Elsa: Peyton… Oh! Her! Well, she sounds really nice.

Astro: She is. She is everybody's friend.

Elsa: She sounds like somebody who has a lot of friends.

Astro: She is a really popular girl at school. She has friends, but not really true friends.

Elsa: Why are you saying that?

Astro: Sometimes her friends piss her off.

Elsa: I see…

Peyton: Hi Astro!

Astro: Hey Peyton.

Peyton: You are hanging with the new girl?

Astro: Yes. Actually, I met her yesterday.

Peyton: Really?

Elsa: Yes, and we are already close friends.

Peyton: Close, right. Because you are holding each other's hand.

Elsa and Astro: No we don't…

Both looked at their hands. Peyton was right; both hold each other's hand. Both blushed and removed their hands.

Astro: Uh, sorry.

Elsa: No prob.

Peyton: You make a cute couple!

Astro: Peyton!

Peyton: It's true!

Elsa: thanks!

Peyton: It's lunch time, would you like to go eat at my table?

Astro: Actually we planned eating together.

Elsa: Yeah, but you can go eat with us.

Astro: Why not?

Peyton: Sure! We can go…

Other students: Peyton! Come to our table!

Peyton: I planned eating with Astro and the new girl.

Elsa: Elsa.

Peyton: Elsa, yes.

Other students: Come, or else you'll be a loser forever! *laughs*

Peyton: I would like to be with other people.

Astro: Let her go. You don't control her life.

One of the students: Peyton, don't waste your time with a robot. He's not a real person and a machine controls his life.

Astro gasped and looked down, with a sad look. Elsa looked at him, then she looked at the students and became angry.

Elsa: Don't treat him like that! He is like us and he needs to have respect. So leave him alone and Peyton will do what SHE wants.

Astro looked at Elsa. The other students didn't say a word, then looked at each other.

Astro: Thank you Elsa. You are my hero!

Elsa: That's my pleasure, handsome young man.

Astro blushed. Every day, he liked her more.

Elsa: Come, Peyton!

Peyton: I'm coming.

Elsa, Astro and Peyton ate with each other at lunch. They had a lot of fun. The day passed, and everyone goes home. Elsa went next to Astro

Elsa: Do you want to accompany me to my house?

Astro: Sure!

They walked together.

Elsa: I enjoyed spending the day with you. I liked my first day of school.

Astro: I enjoyed a lot too. I wondered how would be school without you; it will be boring.

Elsa: I'll be so bored too if you weren't there.

Astro: By the way, thanks for defending me from those students.

Elsa: You are my friend. I always defend my friends. Especially my closest friends like you.

Astro: You are a close friend to me too.

Elsa: Here's my house!

Astro: Pretty!

Elsa: Thanks. Well, I gotta go.

Astro: How about I go to your house tomorrow before school, then we go to my house after school?

Elsa: Sounds great!

Astro: Good bye, Beauty Angel.

Elsa: Beauty Angel?

Astro: That's your nickname that I'll use. *laughs*

Elsa: Oh, cool! I'll find you a nickname too. How about… Cute Spikey? Because you hair are like spikes! *laughs*

Astro: I love it!

Elsa: Hehe… well, gotta go for good! *laughs*

Astro: Bye.

Elsa kissed him on the cheek, then enters in her house. Astro felt dizzy.

Astro: This is the BEST thing that happened in my life! I wish it happens again.

Astro went home, so happy, and tough about Elsa all the time. It was official: he is in love with her.

The end of this part! But it's not over at all! The second part of Elsa and Astro's story will come soon! I hope you like it


End file.
